


The one where Richie doesn’t mind colors

by cracked_plate



Series: ‘The one where’ series [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Autumn, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Colors, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I also suck at writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Blood, No Dialogue, Sad Richie Tozier, You've been warned, but not really, guys this is gonna be very...poetic?, just tagging it in case, not the word i want but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracked_plate/pseuds/cracked_plate
Summary: Colors make everything so much more lively - a life without colors would be bland - besides, black and white is meant for pictures.





	The one where Richie doesn’t mind colors

Colors are an interesting thing when you think about it. Everyone sees colors differently and they all have a different memory associated with each one.

To Richie Tozier yellow was Georgie Denbrough. Georgie in his yellow slicker, chasing his paper boat down the road in the pouring rain that always signaled the beginning of summer in Derry. He’d grown to dread the summer rain because it brought back the memories he’d rather forget. It brought back the missing kids, the fights, the missing poster with _his_ face on it. The clown. God, that clown.

Richie had always preferred the color red, anyway. Red to him was autumn leaves falling off trees and filling the empty ground beneath, scattering with the wind and crunching pleasantly under his feet, but red was also hurt. Red was anger and pain and blood. Blood was a funny thing, too thick to be water and too thin to be syrup. It was any color from almost-black to a shade of vibrant red you’d see on Valentine’s day and several shades in between. He’d seen more blood at fifteen than most adults have in their entire life and it definitely took a toll on him. 

Sometimes Richie wishes he didn’t have to see the colors because they brought back too many memories, but if he didn’t see colors he wouldn’t know that Stan's eye color, or hair color (he loved Stan's curly hair and touched it every chance he got, much to the other boy's chagrin), or the shade of those stupid button-up shirts he always wore. He always joked that Stan's eyes were another one of his favorite colors, but he really did love them. They were dark brown with green and copper accents and they always changed with the lighting.

Sometimes he wishes he didn’t see colors, but then he wouldn’t notice the small things. A life without colors would be bland - besides, black and white is meant for pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this has been in my head for ages, so i just had to write it! this is my first work on this site, so i'm still getting used to the format. i hope y'all like this


End file.
